En lo oscuro
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Kagura se esconde, huyendo de Gintoki, en una calle muy oscura. Esto parecía una buena idea...hasta que Okita Sougo la encontró...


Ni Gintama ni los personajes que utilizo acá me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi-Sensei. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía. Solo la historia es de mi creación. **En lo oscuro...**

 _Por KawaiiKagu_

-China...

La tibia respiración cerca de su oído y la baja mención de su apodo la hicieron saltar.

Kagura se volteó con brusquedad, para ver a aquel que la llamaba. Aunque, obviamente, solo una persona la llamaba así.

Al quedar de frente a su nuevo acompañante, que, claro está, era Okita Sougo, se llevó un dedo sobre los labios y lo reprendió por lo bajo:

-Shhhh...Cállate, Sádico, me va a encontrar aru...

Kagura no entendía por qué, ni cómo, el capitán de la primera división había dado con ella si estaba escondida en el callejón más oscuro de Kabuki-Cho. Incluso cuando el Sol brillaba, la visión entre esas dos paredes era limitada. Por eso, había escogido ese lugar para esconderse de Gintoki y librarse del trabajo de ese día. Precisamente en ese momento, resulta que Kagura no estaba para los líos del peliplata y del megane virgen, quería paz. Paz, claro está, que ya, desde el momento en que el maldito chihuahua la encontró, ya no tendría.

Okita por su parte estaba curioso. ¿De quién se escondía Kagura?

\- ¿Encontrarte? ¿De qué hablas, China? ¿Te metiste en algún lío?

-Claro que no, idiota. Pero me meteré si Gin-chan me encuentra aru- dicho esto, se volteó de nuevo hacia la calle para cuidar de que Gintoki no pasara cerca de ella. Aunque, de todas formas, el permanentado no podría ver hasta el final de estrecho y oscuro pasillo donde ella estaba, era mejor prevenir.

-Oh, así que andas de vaga, eso no es bueno, podría arrestarte...

\- ¡Qué cierres la boca, maldito!

La bermellón soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro del castaño, pero él la detuvo apretando su puño y acercándola a su cuerpo, la hizo enrojecer.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aru?! ¡Déjame ir aru! - la bermellón empezó a forcejear, frotándose, inconscientemente, cada vez más contra el oficial.

\- ¿No pensaste antes de meterte aquí, qué alguien peligroso podría acorralarte y hacerte algo? - le recalcó el castaño sin soltarla, apretándola cada vez más.

Kagura se empezaba a poner nerviosa al ver que no podía liberarse del agarre de Okita y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Sus mejillas ardían por tal cercanía. Ningún otro chico había estado nunca tan cerca de ella de ese modo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese, bastardo? Le rompería la cara en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¿Me puedo defender sola! ¡El único peligro aquí eres tú aru!

-Puede ser...-el castaño acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando sus narices, haciéndola ruborizar hasta las orejas- ¿Qué crees? ¿Debería intentar ser peligroso, China? ¿Qué dices? - comenzó a olfatear cerca del cuello de la chica, dejándola sentir su respiración, acorralándola por completo contra la pared que los rodeaba. Ella olía bien para Sougo.

\- ¿¡Q-qué haces?! Déjame aru...- seguía forcejeando en vano la bermellón- ¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas?...

\- ¿Yo? Solo te vi aquí sola y creí...- subió hasta el oído de la bermellón y susurró con voz ronca y suave- Que era mi oportunidad...

A Kagura se le erizó la nuca, la espalda, todo, al escuchar al castaño tan cerca de su oído. Su odioso rival le causaba sensaciones realmente raras, que, al parecer, solo él podía.

\- ¿O-oportunidad? ¿De qué aru? - a Kagura se le empezaba a cortar la respiración y la fuerza de su empuje era cada vez menos. Rechazar al castaño se le estaba haciendo bien difícil.

Sougo acercó de nuevo sus labios al cuello de la bermellón, dándole leves roces a ella con su boca, lo que hizo a Kagura suspirar bajo. Se sentía tan bien solo con estar cerca de él, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus mejillas calientes.

-Eres demasiado ingenua, China...-le dio una leve mordida en su cuello a la muchacha, quien se mordió los labios, no quería gemir y que él la escuchara- Me refiero a que ya me cansé de ocultar esto...

\- ¿Esto? ngh... ¿Qué? - los roces del castaño se iban transformando en besos cada vez más duraderos y lamidas suaves hacia su cuello, Kagura ni se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de empujarlo para dejar sus manos descansar sobre los hombros de él.

\- Hablo de que quiero hacerte mía ahora mismo...siempre he querido...-la empotró aún más contra el cemento y pegó su pecho al de ella, Kagura, si es que podía, se enrojeció aún más cuando él dejó de besar su cuello y la miró a los ojos- ¿En serio eres tan idiota? ¿O simplemente me intentas evitar? ...eso está mal, China...no me gusta que me eviten...- apretó la cintura de la bermellón y acercó sus labios a los de ella, casi se tocaban.

\- Yo no.…esto... ¿Cómo acabamos así? -Kagura se veía nerviosa, intentaba desviar la mirada a toda costa y su lengua se enredaba- Sádico, esto está ma-

Okita puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella y le dedicó una mirada traviesa. Le gustaba verla nerviosa y confundida, era un lado de ella muy difícil de sacar, y se lo estaba mostrando a él. Solo a él.

-Shhh, Shh, Shh, calla, tonta... Yo soy quien decide que está mal y que no lo está aquí...

Acto seguido el castaño bajó a besarla y antes de lograrlo, ella logró girar el rostro, pero no por mucho, ya que, obviamente, a Okita no le gustó ese rechazo, por lo que la tomó de la barbilla y la besó de todas formas. Despacio, tampoco quería asustarla, era obvio que ella ni había tenido un beso aún.

La bermellón intentó resistirse al inicio, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien sentir cómo los labios de él acariciaban los suyos y los mordían levemente, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Estaba empezando a querer más y más de él, y se sentía rara en sus partes íntimas.

El castaño se mantuvo un rato jugando en sus labios hasta que decidió adentrar su lengua en la boca de la bermellón. No le fue difícil, solo dos o tres lamidas en sus labios y Kagura ya lo había dejado, estaba empezando a ceder, Okita veía esto y le gustaba. Ella, a pesar de todo, estaba tensa aún, por lo que él decidió comenzar a lamer suavemente su lengua, aumentando el ritmo a cada momento que pasaba. Para cuando pararon por falta de aire, ya conocían todos los puntos de la lengua del otro a la perfección.

Okita volvió a mirar a sus ojos. La expresión que ella le mostraba era simplemente magnífica. Estaba respirando agitada, con todas sus mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados. En ese momento, a Sougo lo excitaban hasta los sonidos que ella hacía cuando intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Deja de estar rígida, China...-le dijo él con la respiración igual de dificultada- Si te entregas a mí sin oponerte te vas a sentir mucho mejor que esto...- dicho y hecho, pegó su intimidad, ya erecta, a la de ella, arrancándole un gemido bastante sonoro- Ops...si haces eso, nos van a descubrir...- sonrió juguetón.

-Sádico...estamos en la calle...ah...- Kagura intentaba no hacer ruido, pero le era casi imposible, se sentía genial cada vez que él se movía entre sus piernas, rozando sus sexos suavemente. Sentía que en cualquier momento no se podría mantener más de pie, por lo que, en un reflejo, ese aferró a él en un abrazo. Todo era nuevo para ella. Y era muy excitante.

-En esta oscuridad nadie nos verá...- el castaño notó la debilidad en sus piernas y la cargó, indicándole con sus manos que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, cosa que logró que ella hiciera al instante, sintiendo mayor roce en sus intimidades-Si no haces ruido, claro...- Le gustaba sentir como las piernas de ella se contraían y temblaban en su espalda y le divertía verla debatiéndose con los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de ella a cada momento que él se le pegaba.

-S.…Sádico...

-Eso...- Okita comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, subiendo desde la cintura de ella, hasta sus axilas- Déjate llevar...- su respiración era entrecortada también.

Al sentir como Kagura se relajaba y se entregaba al placer, Sougo se aventuró a desabotonar un poco su vestido chino, abriéndolo y dejando el pecho de la muchacha al descubierto para él. Que tonta, ni llevaba sostén. Púes ya qué se le ofrecía así, una oportunidad, era una oportunidad, por lo que el castaño no lo pensó más y comenzó a tocar sus pechos y a apretarlos un poco, haciéndola gemir.

-Ah...ah...eso...no.…-respiraba mucho más agitada que antes, su cabeza estaba recostada en la pared y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, le costaba hablar bajo y sus piernas cada vez se aferraban más a las caderas de él- Nadie...me había tocado ahí...ah

Sougo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Claro que no.…-bajó su cabeza y lamió despacio uno de los pezones de ella- Y nadie más lo hará si no soy yo...- la mordió- ¿Entendido?

-Ah... ¿Quién te crees qué er...ah...ngh...

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió que él pellizcaba su otro pezón y comenzaba a mover su lengua con ferocidad sobre el que tenía entre sus labios.

-Soy tu dueño, perra- dijo y la mordió con más fuerza como para demostrárselo.

A Kagura nunca le había gustado ese mote...nunca, hasta ahora.

La bermellón empezó a dejarse llevar completamente, rodeó la cabeza del oficial con las manos y comenzó a revolverle el cabello, mientras lo incitaba a continuar apretando la cabeza de él contra su pecho. De milagro, podía, por lo menos, gemir bajo, porque quedarse callada sí que no lo lograba. Incluso las pocas veces que lo había logrado conseguir, Okita lo notaba y la embestía aumentando los chupones y apretones en sus pezones ya erectos y duros por la excitación, haciendo que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Por otra parte, la entrepierna del castaño ya lo estaba molestando bastante, mientras más se rozaba con ella oyéndola gemir, más duro se ponía. Si no fuera para ahorrarle la desfachatez de ser vista por todos a ella, le hubiera gustado hacerla suya, tenía unos deseos imparables de eso, a la mierda que los vieran o no. Quería oírla gritar su nombre allí mismo, contra aquel cemento. Y, bueno, ¿quién dice que no se podía? Solo tenían que hacer el menor ruido que pudieran y punto. Después de todo, nadie los lograría ver desde fuera, aunque miraran. Y así, luego de sacar sus conclusiones, Okita siguió chupando los pechos de ella, solo que ahora retiró una de sus manos de allí para meterla por debajo de la ropa interior de Kagura. Se le dificultaba debido a la posición que tenían, pero lo logró.

\- ¡Sádico!¡ah! - Kagura abrió los ojos a más no poder y arqueó su espalda, golpeándose contra la pared y cubriéndose la boca para no gemir fuerte, sentir al castaño jugando con su intimidad la volvía loca poco a poco, la hacía jadear con fuerza.

-China...estás realmente mojada aquí...- le dijo Okita y apretó uno de sus labios vaginales con sus dedos para luego acariciarlo de arriba abajo- No sabía que eras tan pervertida...- Tomó dos de sus dedos y acarició, subiendo y bajando, en medio de sus labios vaginales, jugando con su clítoris con apretones y caricias, le gustaba sentir cómo ella intentaba acallar sus gritos de placer y los dejaba salir como gemidos tiernos justo en su oído.

-No soy...pervertida...aru...ah...- Ella estaba dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera con ella, incluso ni se resistió al sentirlo introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, ni lo hizo cuando él introdujo dos, se sentía exquisito para ella- Ah...-se aferró a él gimiendo bajito mientras sentía como el metía y sacaba sus dedos en ella cada vez que quería, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

El castaño sentía cómo sus dedos se mojaban cada vez más al entrar y salir de la vagina de ella. Sentía a Kagura contraerse, arquearse y mirar al cielo con los ojos vidriosos, sus gemidos salían como si tuviera la boca seca, eran música Al menos, para él lo eran. Siguió así unos minutos más hasta que sintió como Kagura lo apretaba contra ella y se contraía, en un momento, ella llegó a su primer orgasmo.

-Jeje... ¿Terminaste, China? ...- le susurró con voz ronca al oído- Y eso que ni te he lamido aún...- introdujo su lengua en el oído de la bermellón y la lamió despacio.

\- ¡Ah!... ah...pervertido...- Kagura temblaba y se aferraba a él, se acababa de venir y su intimidad se sentía muy sensible, no pudo evitar casi gritar cuando sintió el estímulo en su oreja y el sacó lentamente sus dedos de ella, haciendo contacto con las paredes interiores de su vagina en el proceso- ¡¡Ah!!...Oi... Ya se acabó, ¿no? - le preguntó a él mientras se dejaba reposar apoyada en la pared, aun siendo cargada por él, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, respirando débilmente, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras sus ojos entrecerrados lo veían a él en casi las mismas condiciones.

\- ¿Qué si se acabó? ...Si quieres me detengo... pero...

\- ¿Pero?

-Si me dejas continuar vas a sentir algo mucho mejor que mis dedos...- él la embistió nuevamente con cierta rudeza.

\- ¿M.…mejor? - se volvió a aferrar a él mientras lo sentía abrir su portañuela. Kagura no era tonta, claro que sabía lo que venía. Había escuchado que dolía la primera vez, pero, la verdad, le importaba un comino justo ahora, ya que él lo haría, pues ella lo quería adentro pero ya, le daba lo mismo estar en un callejón o dónde estuvieran, ya el pudor lo había perdido momentos antes de todas formas- M-muéstrame...

\- Por supuesto...- Okita la besó nuevamente antes de penetrarla, tampoco quería ser rudo con ella, enroscó su lengua con la de ella para opacar cualquier grito que pudiera salir de ella al momento de entrar, aún no se olvidaba de dónde estaban.

Una vez, su miembro erecto estuvo libre de su pantalón y su ropa interior, con sus dedos, Okita apartó la braga de Kagura, su vestido, y comenzó a entrar en ella con lentitud contra aquella pared.

-Ah...ah...-todo era nuevo para Kagura, gemía y gemía lo más bajo que podía en la boca del muchacho a pesar del dolor que le estaba causando él al romper su castidad. Sí, la primera estocada fue lenta y dolorosa, pero luego el placer de sentirse una con él fue apareciendo poco a poco- Sádico...

\- ¿Si? - el interior de Kagura era muy estrecho y caliente, y la viscosidad de sus flujos sexuales envolviendo el pene del castaño, lo hacían casi tocar el cielo, incluso se le estaban escapando gemidos involuntarios.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir...que eras bueno en algo? Ah...- dijo ella burlándose.

-Pues aquí me tienes...- Okita sonrió de medio lado y la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gritar, le cubrió la boca con una mano para aminorar los sonidos mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura para mantenerla pegada a él, y ya que tuvo oportunidad volvió a jugar con los pequeños senos de la bermellón.

Kagura gemía a más no poder con la mano del castaño en su boca, le agradecía esto, sino los hubieran encontrado por los ruidos. ¿Y cómo callar? Si él bastardo la volvía loca con su lengua en sus pezones y su miembro penetrándola fuerte y certeramente. Sentía su interior desgarrarse y calentarse, y, aun así, sus caderas se movían pidiendo más, casi con voluntad propia. Toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas, la usaba para aferrarse a las caderas de él y mantenerlo dentro de ella, no quería que acabara ese momento.

Sougo estaba jugando con ella, la penetraba con rapidez y cuando la notaba más excitada, disminuía la velocidad, recorriendo en la estocada todo su interior, tocando cada parte de su vagina con su pene. Le gustaba sentirla moverse sobre él cada vez que ella notaba la disminución de velocidad. La China era más caliente de lo que él creía.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Kagura alcanzó su segundo orgasmo. Al notarla tan sensible y sentir cómo mordía con fuerza su mano, Sougo retiró su miembro con lentitud de dentro de ella y la observó, en cuanto ella empezó a relajarse, la volvió a embestir con fuerza, apretando sus nalgas con sus manos y casi golpeándola contra el muro, haciéndola venir por tercera vez.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Ngh!

Esta vez, Kagura no fue la única en llegar al clímax, a Sougo también lo asaltó un orgasmo muy placentero luego de que las estrechas cavidades de la bermellón apretaran su miembro al contraerse. Aun así, salió de ella antes de terminar, bajó a Kagura y dejó caer su líquido seminal fuera, tampoco es que quisiera ser papá a sus tiernos y bien vividos 18 años, y Kagura era una niña.

Acto seguido, cerró de nuevo su portañuela cuando se aseguró de que ya no mancharía su entrepierna, no le gustaría tener que caminar así, con el pantalón sucio por la calle, menos, llegar así al cuartel.

Kagura apenas y se sostenía en pie, seguía temblando mientras apoyaba sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho de él, suspirando lentamente.

-Vamos, China...no me digas que ni siquiera aguantas esto...- le dijo el castaño divertido mientras la sostenía y le arreglaba como podía el vestido y el cabello despeinado.

-Eres un bastardo...- respondió la bermellón

-Dime algo que no sepa...Nadie te mandó a meterte aquí sola...Y ahora...

Okita terminó de arreglar el desastre que él mismo había provocado en ella y salió andando camino a la salida al callejón mientras ella lo seguía ya más calmada.

-A decirle a Danna que-

\- ¿Estás loco aru? - Kagura lo detuvo, agarrándose a su brazo, el dejó de caminar y bajó su mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Loco?

\- ¡No le puedes decir a nadie, idiota! - ella le reprochaba su estupidez con la mirada mientras apretaba su brazo con las dos manos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Claro que tengo que decirle que eres mía ahora y que-

\- ¿Q-q-quién te dijo que soy tuya?¡Imbécil! - se sonrojó hasta las orejas de nuevo.

\- Pero si es obvio que...- él la miró un momento y sonrió- Está bien- Kagura suspiró y soltó su brazo, él continúo hablando- No le diré nada, por ahora...aún tengo que amaestrarte un poco más antes de eso…perra.

\- ¿¡A quién le llamas perra?!

Una venita enojada apareció en la frente de Kagura. Okita la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia él sonriendo burlonamente, quedando sus ojos fijos unos en los otros.

-Me pareció que hace un momento te gustó que te llamara así, así que lo hice de nuevo.

\- ¡Idiota! - Kagura lo empujó con fuerza y logró zafarse, parecía un tomate- ¡Pervertido, Chihuahua pendejo, Violador, Terroris-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Okita se inclinó, quedando a su altura, y le dio un casto y tierno beso en los labios, parando en seco cualquier movimiento que la bermellón estuviera haciendo.

Kagura se quedó sin habla y toda sonrojada, parada en el lugar y mirándolo.

Okita volvió a su altura original, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda.

-Hasta otra, China.

\- ¡¡¡No habrá otra, imbécil!!!

-Si, como digas...-dijo el alzando la mano y agitándola en señal de adiós.

Kagura se quedó ahí, inflando las mejillas rojas y mirando a la espalda del castaño hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ya sola, lo pensó bien. ¡El muy hijo de fruta le había robado la virginidad! La cabeza de la bermellón empezó a humear y tambalearse mientras sus ojos se revolvían mientras recordaba todo lo que él le había hecho. Y lo peor, es que ella reconocía que le había gustado y quería repetirlo. No le diría eso a Gintoki ni muerta, si quería que volviera a pasar no podía arriesgarse a que el peliplata asesinara a Sougo, por nada del mundo.

Iba a usar al bastardo hasta que no pudiera más.

Tres días más tarde.

-¡¡¡KATSURA!!!- el gritó del castaño, acompañado del disparo de bazooka no tardó en resonar en Kabuki-Cho en cuanto el Shinsengumi descubrió la ubicación del Joui.

Okita y su escuadrón corrían tras el rebelde al que habían perdido de vista hacía un buen rato, para localizarlo y hacer justicia como siempre habían hecho cada vez que podían. Por algo tenían la honorable tarea de defender Edo y al Shogun.

(-Si, como no.…pffffft jaja-

-¡¡¡Autora, concéntrese!!!)

En medio de la persecución, Sougo sintió de repente cómo la manga de su chaqueta era tirada un poco. Para no caer, tuvo que frenar su carrera y apoyarse en la pared más cercana. Luego se giró a reprender a quién lo había detenido:

-Oye, ¿no ves que estoy...? - era Kagura- ¿China? Luego de tres días sin verte, creí que me tenías miedo- se burló.

\- ¡Cállate, chihuahua inútil! - dijo y lo empezó a arrastrar con ella.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que...? - Okita se calló al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia el mismo callejón donde él le había arrebatado su flor la última vez que la había visto- ¡Oh! Así que es eso, China. Hay que ver cómo eres jaja y eso que no habría próxima vez...

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Te mataré aru! - le dijo sin soltarlo y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Ya veremos- Sougo agarró bien su mano y siguió corriendo a su lado hasta que llegaran al final del estrecho pasillo- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar donde puedas gritar tanto como quieras?

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE ARU!!!

Y ya, Katsura fue olvidado olímpicamente. Ahora Sougo tenía alguien más interesante a quien perseguir y con quien divertirse. DIVERTIRSE, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡¡¡Afgfshgdfrthsrdwhc!!! No piensen que Kagu no sabe que debería estar actualizando y no escribiendo perversiones, ella está al tanto 7u7, Pero es que vio una foto que la inspiró y no se pudo resistir. (¿Por qué seré así?) Bueno, igual, la actualización de "Souji, el pequeño samurái" ya va a estar pronto (lo juro solemnemente ) y como esto ya estaba escrito pos acá lo dejé, que sino luego lo olvido y se queda cogiendo polvo en mi pc. La verdad, pensé hacerlo más corto, pero al final me pasé, el horno se me calentó ajio ajio, y aquí quedó el resultado uwu Creo que hasta el nombre quedó caliente ¡asdsasagafg! Jajaja, broma. la verdad, ni sabía cómo ponerle y le dejé de nombre lo primero que se ocurrió XD. Espero les guste –inserte corazoncitos con brillitos- Cómo siempre, gracias a quienes leen y comentan, los jamo.

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
